I Will Always Love You
by Chouxes
Summary: A cute little oneshot about Kaoru x Kenshin. Contains a teasing Sano, an embarrassed Kaoru and the everlasting loyal and caring Kenshin. Please review! Hope you enjoy! :)


**Hey people! I decided to re-write this story too! I hope that it makes it a bit better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, blah, blah, blah... I wouldn't be writing Fanfics if I did own it. :P**

***XxX***

It had only been two days since Kenshin and Kaoru got married, and they were both on Cloud 9. They loved each other to the extreme, and would do anything for their partner.

Anyway, Kaoru was thinking about how lucky she was as she was sitting on porch and she sighed happily. Suddenly, she felt two strong and familiar arms (that had saved her countless times.) wrap around her waist and the chin of a certain person on her shoulder.

"Ohayo, **(Ohayo means 'good morning.') **Kenshin." she said softly.

"Ohayo, Kaoru." He replied, adoration resonating from his voice.

Kenshin really wanted to take her in his arms right then and there and kiss her to death since he thought that she looked absolutely adorable sitting there, but he decided to restrain himself. But instead he settled with lifting her up in the air, and turning her body around and held her, then he sat on the porch, setting her down on his lap.

Kaoru was quite surprised at this since Kenshin used to be really shy when they just started dating, but then she found out that he was actually the one to make a move or just make some small movements of affection. But that only happened when both of them were comfortable with the state of their relationship. (Which she found _so _sweet.)

And when she sat on his lap, she couldn't help but leaning in to kiss him softly. He was a bit surprised at first, but then he quickly replied by deepening the kiss and sliding his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. (Which she did with great pleasure.)

He moved his hands down her back and was about to lift her up to bring her to their room when a loud wolf whistle that could only come from Sano was heard.

Suddenly, a wolf whistle sounded through the air.

"Whoo! Never knew you had it in you, Kenshin!" Sano said, humor evident in his voice.

Kaoru buried her tomato red face in Kenshin's shoulder to hide her embarrassment and Kenshin glared at Sano. Even though he wasn't actually angry, his red face that signified embarrassment could easily be interpreted as anger instead.

"Sano…" He Kenshin said warningly.

"Okay, okay." Sano said with a smirk still on his face as he knew that Kenshin wasn't actually angry. He has his hands up in the air as mock surrender. "I'm sorry. I'll give you lovebirds a little bit of *cough* alone time *cough*." He said and then added "If you know what I mean." under his breath.

"I heard that." Kenshin said, for he had superhuman hearing, as Sano sometimes said. "Um…" Sano said, while slowly and awkwardly walking backwards towards the gate. "I'll just go now." He said quickly and ran out.

Kenshin sighed audibly. He looked down at the angelic face of Kaoru (yes, he did stop calling her Kaoru-_dono_. They _are _married after all.) and realized that she was now sleeping. He smiled down at her sleeping form and gently lifted her up from and guided her to her-no, _their _(he still had to get used to the fact that they were married.) room for her well deserved rest. She did miss out on a whole night of sleep yesterday after all. *wink*

"_I guess that our, um…certain….activities might have to wait. She does deserve some rest after all." _Kenshin thought.

After laying her down on the bed and tucking in the blanket securely around her small body, he went to the kitchen to prepare their dinner.

"_How in the world did I manage to get a woman like that? I don't even deserve her, she is better than Tomoe, after all, I never actually loved Tomoe anyway. Kaoru is and always be the only one for me, she is my life, she is my love, she is my everything. I will never let you go, Kaoru. Never…" _Kenshin said inside of his head.

_I will always love you, no matter what. You changed me, you saved me from my bloodstained past, you are the one that is keeping me alive. I love you, Kaoru… And I always will._

***XxX***

**The end! :'( I wish that one day I will find my own Kenshin… Someone that will be as loyal and caring as him. There are nearly no loyal people out there nowadays. It's sad, really. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please review and follow me! I would really appreciate it! :)**


End file.
